


A Night To Remember

by SnowMoonyx



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMoonyx/pseuds/SnowMoonyx
Summary: Sky's Hyrule was certainly a different one. Filled with laughter and the promise of something new, it was always a nice place to visit. Wanting to make something more out of an annual festival that took place while the heroes were around, Legend and Four join forces, creating a performance the former skyloftians wouldn't forget.





	A Night To Remember

Something about Sky's Hyrule just was so... Different. So soft, and magic, and _new._ Their settlement was still in its early stages, with only simple buildings that mimicked the ones on Skyloft according to Sky himself. The houses were still a but rough around the edges, the people weren't yet too familiar with living on the ground, but despite this the still developing village was happy, full of smiles and laughter and kids running about.

So when they were put back there in time for the annual festival that had taken over the Wing Ceremony, they were all ecstatic, Sky of course the most. For once Hylia had taken mercy on their tired company, allowing them a night to let loose and be free of the duty of being a hero.

The streets were decorated all over with banners and ornaments, the town square was freshened up with lanterns in the trees and a small stage rigged up for the musicians, and the smell of mouthwatering food already filled the air, making their stomachs rumble in anticipation. 

They had waited the day out with Sky and Sun and their respective loftwings, freshening up and just lounging about as they waited for the festival to start. This would certainly be a night to remember, that they would make sure of, Legend decided.

"Anyone else besides me know how to dance?" he asked nonchalantly, sitting against a tree outside of Sun and Sky's home, relaxing in the sun with most of the others being close by, the two loftwings lazily flying through the sky above.

"Everyone in the village knows the moves to a certain melody where we all take part, but other than that I'm not much of a dancer," Sky answered, his hand entwined with Sun's who nodded in agreement.

"The same goes for me."

Warriors shook his head, for once not wearing his scarf in the heat of the sun. "There wasn't really any time for me to learn dance with the war raging, so other than simple formalities I don't know how."

Legend hummed, looking over at Wild and Wind. "And you guys?"

"If I ever knew anything I don't remember it," Wild said, sprawled out in the grass beside Wind.

The latter sat up, a grin on his face. "I can dance! And sing!" he declared, pleased. "But, like, in a pirate-way?"

"So not really dancing, but more stomping about?"

Wind pouted a little. "...Maybe."

Legend sighed. "Seriously? Hey, Twilight, Time, you guys know how to dance!?" he hollered to the porch where the two were seated at the stairs, quietly talking about something-or-other with slight smiles on their faces. 

Time shook his head. "I can a dance the forest children taught me, but I was never any good at it. I do spin around with Malon now and then, but there's hardly any flow in it."

Twilight came with more of the same, much to Legend's frustration. "Can't say I am a dancer, no. Never got the feeling for it."

Legend groaned, burrowing his head in his hands. "You are all hopeless. Seriously? _None _of you can dance?"

Laughter filled the air at his vivid display of displeasure, before they left him be as conversation picked up once more between them, often circling back to the upcoming festival.

"What's up with Legend?" came Four's voice a bit later. He had been gone for a while doing Hylia knows what, not that anyone had minded. Four did tend to disappear at times much like Twilight, so they were all used to it, leaving him be.

"He's upset that none of us know how to dance," Warriors answered, voice amused, "He's the only one apparently."

"...I can dance though?"

Legend snorted, looking up at Four's statement, letting his hands fall to his lap. "Sure you can. We've got Wind pirate-stomping and Time doing some weird forest-y dance, what can you bring to the table? Some odd dance for the short-folk?"

"Well, that too," Four said with a small grin, the minish from this time having taught him a few easy steps before he had waved goodbye. "But I do know how to dance properly."

"I can't exactly picture it," Legend said, doubting Four's words, not trusting the small hero just yet.

Said hero straightened his back. "Oh really? Because I danced with the monsters I fought," he said, a brow raised. "Can you say the same?"

A silence filled the air as they processed his words. Wind tilted his head to the side. "When you say dance with them, do you mean like Warriors _looks _like he's dancing when locked in combat?"

"Nope. I _danced._"

Sky spoke up, voice stumbling a bit. "Why... did you dance with them?"

Four shrugged. "Long story short this lady just showed up one day and suddenly when a monster was close everyone were dancing. If you didn't dance to the same beat they followed then couldn't defeat them. It was exhausting and, well, _weird_, but I did get good at it."

Legend mulled over it, trying to wrap his head around his words before deciding it wasn't necessarily the weirdest to have happened to any of them. But the important takeaway was that _Four could dance. _A grin spread on his lips, and Legend stood up, dusting off his tunic.

"Well then, shall we show the skyloftians how to dance tonight? As a way of gratitude for their generosity?"

Four's lips mirrored his, eyes bright. "Absolutely!"

Legend gave him a sharp nod before turning to Sun. "You're going to play at the plaza, right? Can I teach you a simple melody for you to play?"

Sun grinned brightly at his request, standing up too. "Certainly!" She gave Sky a quick peck on his cheek before the three disappeared with the promise of not taking all day.

Sky looked after them, musing over what had just occurred. "This festival is certainly going to be interesting."

~§~§~

The festival was, without a doubt, _amazing_. For hours they all lost themselves to the delicious food, to the flowing music and the laughter of the people, to the many flickering lanterns and the exited loftwings flying around them. Talk was easy, and for once their worries of their quest was pushed to the back of their heads, almost forgotten in the elation of having fun. When Sun wasn't on the stage playing music she was in the arms of her Sky, and they spun around together, laughing and smiling and exchanging occasional soft kisses as they danced the evening away.

The sun eventually set, the dark sky above got peppered with stars, but the festivities weren't finished just yet, even with a lot of the loftwings curling up together to sleep on the edges of the festivities. 

The band eventually started up a new melody, different from the ones before. Hearing the cue all of the townsfolk gathered at the open square, linking arms, and soon they were all moving as one. Minus Sky their company stood at the sidelines, watching with delight as the grounded town of Skyloft danced together, splitting and pairing up with new people in a constant flow. Everyone, from the children to the elders, took part in the performance, the music moving slowly enough that they all could keep up with ease. They went on like that for a few minutes before the dance slowly dissolved, and the music changed once again to something else. Some drifted back to the benches and what remained of food, while others stayed to dance some more, not satisfied just yet.

Legend locked eyes with Four, and with an excited nod they made their way to Sun who was still in the arms of Sky. She turned to look at them when she noticed their presence, grinning widely.

"How'd you like the dance?"

"We loved it!" Four answered, eyes wide in delight. "And now it's our turn, if you don't mind?"

Sun brightened, the sound of her laughter ringing through the crowd. "I certainly wouldn't! See you in a bit, honey." She gave Sky a kiss on his lips before making her way to the stage, weaving through the people with ease.

Sky looked after her with a dreamy smile before turning to the two of them. "Can't wait to see what you two have come up with," Sky said, ruffling their hair much to their displeasure. "Go ahead and amaze us all!"

Sun, already on the stage, had taken a hold of her harp after quietly talking to the currently playing musicians. The previous melody faded out and the people looked up in confusion at the sudden silence, their dancing coming to a stop. 

The festival wasn't meant to end just yet.

"My fellow skyloftians," Sun exclaimed, her voice carrying well through the night from the stage, all eyes turning to her. "This festival has so far been great! Everyone here has done their part, and through this night our bonds will be knot tighter than ever! But the festivities aren't our quite yet."

"Now, as you most likely are aware of, we are on this joyous night joined by a few other hylians that Sky has befriended through his journeys. To show their gratitude of your hospitality and friendliness, two of them decided to give us all a gift by performing a dance no one of us ever have seen before. Without further ado, here they are!"

During her small speech Legend and Four had quietly made their way to the square that slowly emptied out. The townsfolk noticed the two of them, and stepped backwards to give them more space. Smiles and grins spread in the crowd, and Sun started playing.

The melody wasn't anything they had heard before, a different piece that stood up from the patterns they usually stuck to. It started slowly before growing more rapid along the way, rising and falling in a joyful melody.

With the music Legend and Four started moving too. At first they were leisurely walking around in a circle, facing away from each other. As the music picked up speed so did the two of them, turning around to face each other with smiles, looking forward with eagerness to what was to come.

The music changed ever so slightly, and their dance did too. A short moment of silence. Neither moved a muscle as they had come to a stop, the music dying out, the crowd around confused at the stillness.

Then they were moving with vigor, so fast that the closest of the audience startled. Their elbows cut through the air, their legs moved in intricate patterns. The melody was mostly a repeat of a small set of notes at this stage, so perhaps that was why more instruments slowly joined the fray. 

A frame drum started beating in tact with their steps. The fiddle added a new spring to their moves, electrifying them as they moved through the flickering lights of the many lanterns strung through the trees. Suddenly Hyrule stepped upon the stage too, a recorder against his lips, and with the new sounds came new moves, Legend and Four moving in a harmony so perfect it seemed unreal. They were moving all around, feet barely touching the ground, and then a flute completed the music. With it the two couldn't help but laugh, still moving about so unbelievably in sync, not a single misplaced step in their movements. 

The people started clapping in tact with the drum as the music played faster and faster, with the two of them hastening their own tempo in response. Another turn, they were spinning around now, their feet exploring the ground in more simplified patterns as it got harder to keep up, the cadence of the music all but washing over them in an euphoria so great it was hard to separate the people from the lights. They were moving faster still, hearts beating so fast it felt like they were going to burst from their chests-

And then Four's leg gave out beneath him. It took him but a second before he collected himself, but that mistake was enough for Legend to bump into him, and they barely managed to keep each other from falling by wrapping their arms around each other. When both were stable they looked up at the crowd with sheepish smiles.

The skyloftians burst out in applause and cheers. The display had been one of greatness, something they never had witnessed before. It took a while for their cheers to die out and with it the crowd dissolved once more, a lot of them stepping forward to dance too, the melody back to a slower tempo. It was still rapid enough, effectively bringing up the atmosphere so high it almost touched their old home so far above in the light of the twinkling stars.

The two heroes exchanged a grin before they were wrapped in a big hug, Sky showing up and holding them close.

"Thank you," he said, voice filled to the brim with happiness. "This is a festival everyone will remember."

For once, Hylia had given them a night where they could be free.

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a lot of people speculating that Four is the Link in Cadence of Hyrule, and I've been wanting to create something with Legend dancing with one of the others. Added a dash of Sky/Sun, because those two are the cutest.


End file.
